Hermionie's Visit
by WoggyMogg10
Summary: When Hermionie comes to stay, Edward is envious that Bella is paying her more attention than him. This turns their relationship upside down. Packed full of supernatural action and drama.   Please read and rate.


**Bella's POV**

"Hermione? Hermione! Really, she's coming here!" I was stunned to know that young wizard, Hermione Granger was coming to stay with me and Edward.

"Calm down, sweetie," said Edward soothingly, stroking my hair gently.

I pulled away from Edwards grip and looked up at him "should we organize a welcoming party?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "If you wish…" he said throwing me the heart-melting smile I love.

**Edwards POV**

I turned away from Bella, stunned at how excited she was. Really, Hermione is just a young wizard… Aren't vampires more exciting?

"Sweetheart, I … Just … Look, don't get to carried away with this Hermione thing, ok?"

Without waiting for her to answer I went up to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I splahed some water in my face, trying to control the unreasonable envy I felt for the young wizard. As I looked in the mirror, I engaged myself in a mental conversation, "Bella has every right to feel excited, you have no right to be envious"

"Honey?" called Bella as she looked into the bathroom, "Hermione just called! Her plane landed early! She'll be here in an hour!"

She was so excited … about a young wizard …

"Oh… Yeah … Umm, that's great …"

Bella walked off, obviously not understanding my tone.

**Hermione's POV**

As my taxi pulled into Bella and Edward's driveway the first thing I noticed was Bella's smiling face.

"Bella! Edward!" I said as I climbed out of the cab and it drove away "So good to see you!" I hugged Bella and looked at Edward.

"Hi Edward, do you mind helping me with my bags?" I gestured at my other suitcase.

"Aah … Umm … I –" he stammered

"Edward would love to help you" Interrupted Bella, giving Edward him a sharp nudge.

Edward picked up my suitcase and trudged off.

"He's in a bad mood …" Said Bella, "but he really is a nice guy"

I nodded.

As I walked inside I went to go and see Edward

"Edward," I said "Sorry …" I held out my hand for him to shake it.

"Ahh, I don't do handshakes…" He stammered leaning away from me

"Don't be silly," I said grabbing his hand. I pulled it away immediately, "You're … So … Cold …" I said.

Edward walked off without explaining.

**Edwards POV**

" 'Edward, do you mind helping me with my bags?' " I imitated Hermione in a high-pitched voice.

As I walked around the corner to Bella's room I heard her and Hermione talking

"He's really cold, Bella. You should take him to a doctor,"

"Perhaps," replied Bella and, changing the subject, said, "You're hair is gorgeous!"

Hermione smiled.

I walked into the room and pretended that I hadn't heard anything said, "How are you girls?" I sat down next to Bella and stroked her arm warmly.

Hermione stood up. "I'm a bit tired, I think I might go to bed ..." She looked a bit uncomfortable with me around. As she left I got up.

"Bella, hun, I'm a bit tired as well ..." I lied. I got up and walked to my bedroom. What I saw then shocked me.

**Hermionie's POV**

"Agh, I hate spiders!" The spider that was creeping up the windowsill of the room I was to be sleeping in was scaring me. I pulled out my wand and muttered a spell. The spider suddenly burst into flames.

I screamed, as that wasn't ment to happen.

"What's going on?" Came Edwards voice.

I turned around, startled, "Expelliamous!" I cried.

Edward ran at me and put me in a head lock, throwing me to the ground. I screamed in pain. Edward wrestled me and I helplessly started to cry. I heard Bella's footsteps running up the stairs to my room.

"Edward! Hermionie?" Bella cried, rushing to my aid and pushing Edward away.

"Are you ok?" She said to me before turning to Edward. "How could you?" She yelled, "What were you thinking?"

Unable to reply, Edward turned and left the room. Nothing more was said.

**Edwards POV **

Ok, so what I did was reckless and stupid. Now Bella is mad at me and what have I gained? Nothing. I just was somewhat frightened when I saw Hermione with her wand, and when she cast a spell at me … I didn't know what to do.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's stomping footsteps and then her angry voice, "Edward, what was THAT?"

"I don't know, I -"

"You don't know? You don't know? Edward, I wish you would THINK before you ACT." She rolled her eyes, "Now what will Hermionie think of us? What will she think of you?"

"Bella, I saw her with her wand and … Well … I didn't think and I … yeah ..."

"I'm speechless" Was all she said.

She turned on her heel and headed away.

"Bella ..." I started, but she ignored me.

I walked outside and felt the cool breeze on my face. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"What have you done, Eddie?" I said to myself, "What have you done ..."

I walked out into the forest, constantly criticising myself. That was when something went wrong.

I heard her unmistakable laugh and instantly wished I hadn't come this way. The laugh belonged to Victoria. I saw a flourish of red hair and began to run.

**Bella's POV **

"I'm so sorry, Hermionie. Edward is just not himself ..." I carefully placed a band-aid on one of her cuts. She winced in pain.

"It's ok. I know Edward is not himself and I understand."

"Let me get you a drink, all right?" I got up and walked into the kitchen. I saw Edward. He was running.

"BELLA!" He yelled, "BELLA!" Suddenly frightened, I rushed outside to see him.

"Bella," Edward came to a stop infront of me. "I saw Victoria and she saw me. We must get out of here, NOW"

Without questioning him I ran inside to see Hermionie. I tried to sum everything up in a couple of words, "Evil vampire coming. Saw Edward, followed him. Must get out of here NOW." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

I rushed to the door again with Hermionie but Edward was gone and Victoria was standing at the door. I almost died of fright and pulled Hermionie under the table, placing a firm hand over her mouth. 'Don't say anything' I mouthed to her and she nodded.

"Pitiful," Came Victoria's voice, "Absolutely pitiful. Do you really think you can hide from me?" Victoria lunged forward, hissing. "I can smell you and … I see you." She looked straight at us and lunged forward. I screamed and let go of Hermionie, holding my hands up to protect myself. She bent under the table and grabbed me with her icy hands.

I kicked, thrashed and yelled but it was no use, she had got me. Suddenly, I saw Hermionie stand up and thrust her wand at us.

"Avarda Kadarvra!" She yelled.

There was a flash of green light and Victoria fell to the ground, releasing me.

I stood still for a moment, before bursting into tears and crushing Hermionie in a bear hug.

"You saved my life!" I said.

Then Edward rushed in.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He saw Victoria on the ground and looked astonished.

Hermionie explained the story before saying, " 'Avarda Kadarvra' is a death curse. I … I felt bad using it but I can assure you that she," Hermione gestured at Victoria, "won't bother you anymore".

We all stood still.

"Hermionie, I ..." Edward started.

"Don't mention it. It's nothing." Hermionie held out her hand and Edward shook it.

**Hermionie's POV**

I sighed heavily, walked into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I sat down, thinking about what just happened.

I picked up my mobile phone, I wanted to call Ron and Harry.

The small screen lit up displaying a message saying '1 new message'

It read -

_To Hermionie,_

_How are you? It's lonely here without you. We're all going nuts 'cause you're not here to help us with our homework. We need help with all the extra homework we got from Snape. Everything is going wrong at Hogwarts and you must come back soon. Dumbledore is worrying about us all. He has arranged a flight for you at 3:00am in the morning. Please call soon and we'll explain._

_xxx Harry and Ron_

I quickly dialed Harry's number and he picked up instantly.

"Hello?"

"Hi Harry, it's Hermionie here"

"Hi!"

"Put the phone on loud speaker and get Ron, I have to tell you guys something"

There was a pause and then I heard Ron's voice.

"Hi Hermione, what did you want to tell us?"

I told them all about Victoria and Edward. I also said how much I missed them.

"You used the death curse? That is awesome!" exclaimed Ron

Harry quickly explained about the problems at Hogwarts

"Dementors have got into the school and everyone is worried! We need your advice. I take it you got my message about the flight at 3 in the morning?"

"Yes, I did. I'll be on that flight and back at Hogwarts by 12pm. See you soon"

"Oh, Hermione, what would we do without you?" said Ron, dreamily.

I smiled to myself, "I have to go guys. See you soon, bye!"

The door opened and in walked Bella.

"Bye" replied Harry and Ron.

I hung up.

"Was that Ron and Harry?" asked Bella. I nodded. I decided not to tell her that I was leaving early.

Bella smiled warmly, got up and walked away.

**_Edward's POV _**

It was late. Bella was asleep and Hermionie was brushing her teeth. I got into my pyjamas and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Bella" I whispered, but she didn't reply. I lay there and waited for morning to come.

**Hermionie's POV**

It was early in the morning, roughly 2:00am. I got dressed and packed my suitcase. I sat down at the desk in my room and wrote a letter to Bella and Edward.

It read -

_Dear Edward and Bella,_

_Thankyou so much for your hospitality. Sorry I couldn't speak to you in person, but due to circumstances out of my control, I have to return to Hogwarts. _

_Goodbye,_

_Hermionie_

I called a cab and wheeled my suitcases out to the front yard.

Needless to say, I was on my plane at 3am.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, Edward!" I said, "Hermionie has gone home!" I handed him the note and he read it through.

"What a great girl" he whispered.

"We definately owe her one" I said. "I'm writing her a letter".

This is what I wrote-

_Dear Hermione, _

_It is us who should be thanking you. We definately owe you one. If you ever need help, contact us on this number - 8654 3455._

_Lots of love,_

_Bella and Edward _

**~ 5 Years Later ~**

The phone rang

"Edward, hunny! Get the phone!" I called.

Edward answered it

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Edward, it's Hermionie"

Edward could hear screams echoing around in the background. Hermionie had to yell to be heard over all the background noise,

"Well, you know how Bella sent me that letter? I need some help!"

The End

**Authors Note: This is my first ever story. I know it is a bit short but please review it.**

_**~ WoggyMog10**_


End file.
